Everlasting Love
by LightningFFanime1
Summary: Aisha thought vampires were never true. Even her parents said that the supernatural wasn't real. Well, today she proved them wrong. Now, she will understand how curiousity kills the cat. ( Summary sucks i know trust me. But I hope that the story is quite interesting :DD Rate and Review. This is my first one, so don't expect me to be perfect in it! Rated T for cussing)
1. Chapter 1

Hai so um.. I'm going to be starting this... please give me any suggestions on how to make this better. I finally made my fantasy come real :DDD since I never saw any Vampire Elsword... (Like Elsword actually being a vampire) fanfictions... I had the courage to make an account last night myself and do it! Here are the classes and ages

Elsword~ 17 IS (Infinity Sword)

Aisha~ 16 EM (Elemental Master)

Rena~ ? NW ( Night Watcher)

Chung~ 16 DC (Deadly Chaser)

Raven~ 18 BM (Blade Master)

Eve~ ? CE (Code Empress)

Ara~ 17 YR (Yama Raja)

Lets start ^^

Aisha's P.O.V

This was the last day of my summer vacation. I know all of you can relate that it sucks like hell. I mean, I would do ANYTHING to just stay home another month or two, just to play video games. Ya know? Well anyways, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Aisha. I have purple eyes and hair. I am mostly a tomboy as well. Ever heard of those things called Elemental Witches? Well, they come out every 100 years. Luckily, I was chosen as one. Once I mastered the elements, I offically obtained the title " Elemental Master". It wasn't hard to get it, but it wasn't easy either. Anyways, shall we get on with my life?

I woke up in my Rainbow Dash bed, streching and yawning ( Yes I am a MLP fan lol ). I wiped my eyes slighty. I didn't know what I was going to do for my last day, but it should be something very... interesting. Maybe... That's when it suddenly hit me. I knew exactly what to do! I called my best friend Rena, hoping that she would answer. After a while, she did. Yay!

Rena's P.O.V

Oh my God... What does the grape head think she is doing? Calling me at 7:00 in the morning... Who does that? I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said tiredly. "Omg Rena I have a great idea on how to spend our last day of summer vacation!" How can this girl have so much energy already? "Okay give me a minute and I'll have the courage to listen to you." I said with a yawn. "Okay!" I put the phone down and went downstairs to get an energy drink. Then, I back upstairs and picked up my Shakugan No Shana cased phone. "Alright I'm back. Now what's your idea?" "Okay so I thought we could do something like the Ghost Adventures crew! You know, explore some creepy places and stuff!" "Aisha... you know damn well I dont do that type of stuff." I said with a poker face. "Pleeease!?" I sighed... she can be a pain sometimes. But whatever. I guess I'll do it. "Fine." "Thank you! Please meet me at 10:00 tonight at my house so I can show you the place." "Alright see you then." I hung up the phone and went deep into thought. I didn't know if I wanted to stand her up or not, but I suppose I wouldn't.

How ya like it? Please give me some feedback! I'll try to come out with another chapter ASAP! :333 Bai for nao. Oh I'll try to make longer chapters. Nao bai!


	2. Mysteries

Just wanna say thanks to some peeps!

Sakura2723: Ty ty. Like I said, I'll try to make longer ones. And I understand how you are a DW x IS fan. I actually am myself x3 But trust meh, this will work... I got evil ways... MWAAHAHAHAH!

ON WITH DA STORY!

Aisha's P.O.V

It was finally time for this whole investigation thing to work out. Hopefully, everything was going to go as planned. I was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. My mother and father were out of the house because of their anniversarry, so thank goodness. I might not get in trouble after all.

At 10:30 was when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened it. My heart was racing as I did so. My mind kept telling me that it was my parents, but I didn't care. I opened the door, and I saw my friend Rena.

"Thank goodness you came! I thought you weren't going to show up." I said with a smile as bright as the sun. " Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with." She said while rolling her eyes. I frowned slightly, since I wasn't seeing any excitement in her. But I guess no one can please everyone, right? "Well," I said with a sigh," Are you going back your house to change so you're not in penguin pajamas?" She shrugged. I am guessigg that was a no. Atleast I had the courage to dress myself. I was wearing a black skirt and shirt, except the shirt had a white star on it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I had black Converse on too. Just in case if I were to get caught, this would be somewhat of a diguise to blend into the night. Her outfit however, was a sky blue top and bottom decorated with penguins. If she got spotted, she could not blame it on me! " Well then, are you ready?" I asked her with slight nervousness in my voice. " Yea. Let's hurry up though, becasse this gal needs her sleep. " She replied. We went outside while I locked the door behind us. There was no going back. If we did, we would already be dead.

I took out my phone and used it as a flashlight. It's use probably wouldn't last long, because it was at 50%. Rena didn't bring her phone. How did I know that? She hates me using her things. She would even lock her things up in a safe. Well, I couldn't blame her. Never know who you can trust. I summoned my staff just in case if someone or something would come up on us and try to attack us. Rena didn't even think to bring her bow. She really thinks that this is a walk in the park, eh? Well, she'd better think again. I suddenly started to feel a dark energy around us. Then I heard footsteps. Not quiet ones, but not as loud ones. " R-Rena do you h-hear that?" I asked nervously. "Yep. Probably just an animal." "No Rena! It's not just an animal! There's someone here! I know it!" " Look, I'm about to ditch you. You don't need to act like " Oh I'm so scared because of this" Mkay?! I'm sorry that you're such a scardy cat. Should've let me known in advance." She turned around, and walked away. " That's fine! I don't need you anyway! " I said, almost bursting into tears. " Then why did you invite me?" I heard her ask me. I didn't answer. I just bit my lip and watched her walk away.

This was not going as I planned it would. At least I knew she wasn't a real friend now. I'm not mad. I am perfectly calm. I am not going to cry. My parents told me not everyone is going to like you, and they were right. I sighed, and walked deeper into the forest. My heart was pounding like crazy. I took some deep breaths, and continued walking. I just kept having the thoughts of my life ending right here, right now. I need to snap out of it. That's when I heard a twig snap. Oh god... Please don't kill me! " Just stay calm, Aisha..." I said softly to myself. That's when I saw two blue dots from where I was looking. Wait... two blue dots?! Can that really be?! No it couldn't... Wouldn't hurt to try asking who's there... " Chung... is that you..?" I asked with somewhat of nervousness in my voice. " Thought you wouldn't noticed." He withdrew himself from the shadows and stood in the moonlight. I smiled softly and hugged him. " I was wondering where you went to." I said to him and I let go of him. " Eh... Well I've been super busy... Hehe..." I didn't like the sound of that. " Is there something wrong?" I said, being cautious. " Oh Aisha... You need to stop worrying. Just let's have some fun, okay?" What the heck did he mean by that? " W-what are you..." His eyes suddenly turned golden and I saw 4 very sharp teeth. " Come on, join me..." He said somewhat in a seductive voice. That's when I started running. " Y-you creep! Get away from me! " I yelled. " Don't move an inch now, and everything will be okay..." I tripped and fell. I was ready to feel pain. But yet, I didn't. What the... That's when I had the courage to open my eyes. I saw someone blocking the shot for me. " Go." I heard someone growl. That's when I nodded. I ran past the two and kept running until I was in my house. Once I was, I slammed the door behind me while locking it.

I went upstairs into my bathroom and began to take a shower. I didn't understand anything that was happening right now. A million of questions were whirling around in my head. I wanted all of them to be answered, but that was not a possibility.I sighed softly and began to bathe myself. I turned the knob for the water system ( Lol idk what to name it) to make the water slightly hotter. When I was done, I put my towel on and walked out of there and into my bedroom to put on my pink bunny pajamas. Once I did so, I laid down in my bed and put my staff next to it, sighing. " Why does life have to be confusing..." I said softly and then I went to sleep.

?'s P.O.V

I looked at the werewolf who was now dead. " You types digust me..." I said while kicking his body to the side. I was confused after I did so. Why did I have the courage to help a human? I mean, I should've taken her blood while I had the chance. Oh well, I guess I wasn't hungry yet. Since I had nothing to do, I began walking back to my house. " I hope we meet again... Human..." I said to myself while slightly smirking. This wouldn't be the last time that I would see her. We will meet again... and the time that we would... it would be very soon...

YES I MADE IT LONGER! I typed this all in 2 days. My fingers hurt ya know! Welp, I'll try to get in a little more for you. Oh and did you likey how I made Chung a werewolf?

Chung: Why do you hate me D:

Lightning: It's mkay you will appear again sometime soon!

Chung: Yay!

Welp, remember to Rate and Review!

~ Lightning


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle

Mkay welp, here's to another chapter! I'll add some BM (Background music) nao :3 And ty for da reviews! This encourages me to finish this thing :33

Aisha's P.O.V BM~ nightcore: Miku Hatsune: Rolling Girl

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning, strecthing and yawning. I wanted to call Rena to see what school she got accepted into. But that's when I remembered what happened yesterday. I shook my head at the thought and said to myself softly," Don't worry aboout her. She's in the past now. Don't go back to the past." I began to get my clothes on while sighing softly. I had put on a pink shirt with purple cursive letters that read "Lucky Star", a purple skirt, and black Converse. Hey, sometimes I have my girly side! I went downstairs and went to go check my mailbox. Inside I saw a letter that read that I had to go to a school named Hikari high, a place for the supernatural. I really hoped Rena wasn't there. If she was, I would do anything to ignore her. Anyways, that wasn't the point. I was very familliar with the school, so J began walking there without a problem. But just in case if I saw that guy who saved me again, I walked into the forest. My heart was pounding like crazy already. Ugh... I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies or something. Like... the best thing I can relate it to is Slenderman. Except instead of finding the 8 pages, I was finding the crazy guy/ Slenderman. Ugh whatever. I just need to um... keep calm and like... carry on I suppose (XD). Eventually, I got to the school without noticing that guy. I was relieved yet upset. ( Song ends)

Gah... So someone explain to me HOW IN THE WORLD WILL I GET THROUGH THIS SCHOOL YEAR?! Ok so let me lay down some facts mkay? I hate Rena, (now of course) and I hate Eve. Eve is a girl who is a Nasod ( Robot ish) And always think she is a queen. She even wore dresses like 24/7! Even when she was sleeping! And guess what? They are both at my school. Yep I said it. How am I going to get along with them?! That's when I immediately came up with an idea. I called it the " Silent Treatment". I only do it when I'm upset or mad, so here's my chance!

I walked over to my locker and grabbed my things that I needed for my classes out of it. I heard them giggling, but then it went so slient that u could possibly hear a needle drop. " Oh... It's her.." I heard Eve said in here monotone voice. "Yep. Let's just screw with her, eh?" I hated when Rena talked like that! It made me think that she was a boy or something. "Hey Aisha... what ya doing...?" I heard Rena say. I just ignored her, like if she was never there and began looking at my textbooks. " Looks like someone is already becoming a geek like Allegro ( I forgot if that's the way you spell that Alchemist guy from Feita x3) " I heard both of them laugh. Just stay calm, Aisha! Don't let this affect you! Finally, they hit me with one more statement. " Well, see you at class, flatty!" Ok... now THAT was just cruel. I was not a flatty, damn it! That's when I slightly lost my temper and readied my staff while saying the spell, " Meteor Shower!" Many of fireballs came down on them and I just laughed. Luckily, the school didn't burn down. It only locked onto my enemies. Thank god I knew how to do that! That's when the bell finally rang. I grabbed all of my stuff and began walking into my first class, watching as the two jerks clothes burning off slightly. I just smirked.

I sat down in a random desk, since the teacher said it didn't matter where we sat. " Alright, class! Settle down! Now then, my name is (again, Idk if I spelled that Sparring girl right XD) , and I will be your sparring teacher for the rest of the year. In this class, you will challenge many people when you start to rank up. Everyone starts out as a rank E. Then maybe if you start to get really good, you will turn into a SSS. You might even have to do sparring with people from all around the world. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Now, is there anyone who is new?" I stood up and walked towards the front to introduce myself. " U-um hi... My name is Aisha." I said quietly and nervously. " And I am a Elemental Master!" I said while summoning my wand. That's when I began to hear people whisper. I hope that was a good thing! I sat down and put my head on my desk. "Ok now everyone make a line at the front of the door. One girl line, and one boy line." Everyone nodded and did so. led us outside and we waited for further instructions.

" Okay. I will pick two people to battle each other at a time. I will be saying this one time,and one time only. I will be setting up a forcefield so nothing around us will get hurt. If you touch that forcefield, then you will extemely get hurt. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Now then, who would like to go first?" No one raised their hand. I guess I'll take a chance at it. I raised my hand slowly and said softly, " I-I don't mind going... ." "Okay then... You will battle Rena." Just great! But thank goodness she was a Night Watcher. Those things were easy enough to kill as it was to snap a tree branch. And now, I could release all my hatred onto her! I smiled and went to the place where I was needed to go to. I got into my battle stance and I asked," Ready?" "Yep. Prepare to lose! " She said with a smirk. Well, she was going to be eating her own forcefield appeared around us, and luckily the span of the area was enough for me to move around a bit as the forcefield covered us. " 3, 2, 1... GO!" I heard Camilla shout. Now it was time to get my revenge...

Sick Puppies- You're Going Down

I started off with using the skill "Meditiation". It would allow me to get enough mana to let me use my skills. Rena shot an arrow around me, and I easily dodged it. "Too easy... " I said and teleported to her. I caught her in a thing I love to call a Lightning Combo, and when it was 3/4 finished, I shouted the skill," Lightning Shower!" My body slowly went up into the air and several Lightning Bolts shot down, with most of them stunning her. I hit her with a skill "Chain Fireball", and she seemed like she was nearly finished. Since this was about to end, I was going to make sure it ended with me winning. " This is what you get for messing with me, Rena! Lightning Bolt!" A lightning bolt shot her to the ground, and I was victorious. She didn't get up again. I was extremely happy. She didn't even damage me. Well, I needed to be careful from now on. It was only going to get a lot harder.

(BM- Monster by SickPuppies Nightcore

I began to walk home while keeping my head held high. I was still happy about that win. I walked through that forest again, just to make sure that boy wasn't there. I heard footsteps, and that's when I sighed. "This isn't scary, you know! Stop acting like a 5-"That's when I suddenly was cut off. Someone from behind me grabbed me from my waist and tilted my head to the side. "Ah hello there. We finally meet again." 

**I DID IT :DDDD I wrote more than 1000+ words. This chapter is extremely long... So try to take it all in XD **

**Elsword: *Smirks Evily***

**Aisha: CRAP WHAII DID I HAVE TO GET CAPTURED!**

**Lightning: It's mkay. Atleast you didn't die! YET**

**Aisha: *Sniffle* **

**Lightning: It's okay. Well remember people... KEEP THEM REVIEWS AND RATINGS COMING! :3333 **

**~Lightning**


	4. Chapter 4, Scariness!

**Eventually I'm going to have to learn that I need to take a break XD But I love you guys too much *hugs you all* And no I do not own Elsword, just because I have millions of great ideas XD now den... *sits in my storytelling chair* Let's start, shall we? :3**

Aisha's P.O.V

My heart was racing. Was this the guy who saved me from before? I didn't even dare to open my eyes. "Well, don't leave me hanging. Say something." Yep. This was the guy. I am 100% absolutely sure that this gentleman... Well I can't really call him a gentleman but this guy, has to be the one that saved me. "H-Hello... Can you let me go please...?" I tried my best not to sound as shaky, but I failed at that. This guy was probably going to kill me. "Sure. If we have a battle..." I nodded and he'd let go of me. I examined the boy once I wasn't as close to him. I looked at his armor, and I saw... something that amazed me. It was the armor of an Infinity Sword. The most deadliest people in the U.S. Well... I was screwed now, wasn't I? His eyes were a dark red, and they seemed to light up slightly. Oh god... Please don't let this be happening! He was something more then just an Infinity Sword. "Now are you going to stop staring and battle or what?" I shook my head once he said so and readied my self. "Ready." I told him. And that's when I knew my chances of winning were very slim.

(BM- Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine: Unhappy Refrain)

I started off with my obvious skill "Meditation", but he immediately attacked. "Crescent Cut!" I barely dodged it! Was this guy out to kill me?! Once I got enough power, I shouted," Lightning Bolt!" He barely missed it, but it was enough for it to stun him. I got him with a Lightning Combo,and once it was 3/4 finished, I used "Circle Flame" 3 fireballs spun around my body for atleast 2 seconds, and it was enough for me to keep attacking him. I did that pattern for a little while, but then I ran out of mana... while he was standing up. I could use my skill again, but it would be a waste if I got hit. I didn't use it, just to play it safe. "Sword Fall!" Several swords were shooting down to the ground. Oh god... I didn't have enough time to teleport, so I ran for it. I missed all of them... except for one. One got me on the leg and I almost screamed in pain. "Had enough..?" He asked me with slight pants. " Nope! This girl... isn't finished yet!" I said with slight pants while I was speaking as well. I knew I wasn't going to win, but I wasn't going to quit. I sighed softly and shouted" Meteor Shower!" Many of fireballs shot down to him. Luckily, he wasn't quick enough to dodge them all. He fell to the ground, and I thought it was over. I walked over to his body, and I saw him slowly standing up with a maniac type of laugh. I immedeately jumped back, with myself tripping." It's over." He told me. I screamed slightly and quickly scooted away from him. If I got up, it would be too late. I would be dead. I ended up bumping into a tree, and I looked at him with much fear. He just smirked and looked like he was about to strike. I was ready to feel pain. But... I didn't...? (Song end)

I closed my eyes, ready to feel pain. But ti wasn't coming at all! I opened them slowly, and thats when I saw his red eyes lighting up like crazy while he was... licking my leg...? I was so confused! "W-what are you.." I was too scared to finish it. "Now then... I hope you don't mind if I do this..." My face lit up slightly. This was so strange! I didn't know what to say." I... I don't want you doing this." I said with much confidence in my voice. Oh gosh... His deadly smirk came back again! It was enough to kill one of his insane fangirls. "Fine. Then I guess you want it to hurt more...?" I shook my head. "Then I recommend you continue to let me do this." I nodded slowly and he continued. It felt like my body was being violated... But yet... I didn't mind. I am extemely crazy. I don't know this guy really well, yet I'm letting this to me. I was scared. "Okay I'm done." He stood up and offered me a hand so I could get up. I blushed slightly and began to slowly take it. Once I did so, I pulled myself up and said softly and nervously,"Thank you..." He hugged me and said," I hope we meet again, Aisha." HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!" Ah umm O-Of course! Um... " I wanted to know his name without trying to be so awkward. " Elsword." He told me. I nodded and let go of him. " See you." I said with a slight smile and wave. I walked towards my house and once I was there I opened it and immediately closed and locked the door behind me. My mind was going on and on about him. I wanted to forget him. We would never meet again. That's what I would hope.

Elsword's P.O.V (BM- Utada Hikaru- Distance)

As I walked into my house, I heard my sister say," Well well well, looks like someone's in love!" "Shut the fuck up okay. I am not in love." I said while rolling my eyes and sitting on the couch. I turned on the t.v and I heard my sister ask," Well why did you want to see her again huh? You only met her twice El kun~ It's obvious that you're in love with her!" I couldn't be in love with a human. My parents would never allow it. It was a rule for the supernatural. We were meant to take thier lives or turn them into something like us, not ask them to be our girlfriend/boyfriend and such. " I am not going to disobey our father and mother's rules." "It's fine! You're her Guardian anyways!" I knew exactly what she was talking about. That's when I began to go into my room and think about what I should say to the Elemental Master.

** Ah yes.. I added Elesis even though I didn't say her class and age. She's just an add mkay!? Now then... I typed this all in one freaking night. Be thankful you wouldn't have to wait for chapter 4 as long XD**

** Elsword: Okai so wait... I AM HER FREAKING GUARDIAN?!**

** ~Lightning: Who knows? I might be lying... HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE!**

**Chung: When do I come in again?!**

** L: Sometime soon my dear, sometime soon! **

** REMEMBER THAT Lightning LOVES YOU AND TO RATE AND REVIEW! :3333**

**~Lightning**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mkay welp, Not taking a break XD Let's do this!**

** Aisha's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day, thinking about that boy. He wouldn't get out of my head. And I needed him to. Like,right now. I needed to focus on my school and grades, not him! He wasn't important... Unless... No that couldn't be a possibility! I sighed and shook my head. Then, I began to get ready for my school.

I was super early when I arrived. No one was here besides me... I think. I heard light footsteps coming down the hallway. I peeked my head out, and I saw that Elsword guy again! My face immediately heated up. Why the hell was he here?! I sighed and hoped he didn't notice me. "I saw you." I heard someone say. I saw the same guy right in front of me, looking down at me, and smirking. I jumped and said,"D-Don't scare me like that! Why are you here anyway!?" "Well... I thought I'd transfer here, just to see you more. " He said with a smile. No he didn't. "Are you... Are you pulling my leg..?" "Nope! I'll be here until this school year ends." NOOOOOOOO! Okay... Just try to keep your sanity. " O-okay" He kissed my forhead and said," See you later...mylady." He walked away with his hand in his pockets and I just cotninued to stay there with a dumbfounded face. I didn't understand... And the way he said "mylady"... It sounded like it meant something. What the heck did it mean?! Ah whatever. It shouldn't concern me. I saw more students arrive and I heard them say, " Omg did you hear?! Aisha has a Guardian! Appearently, it's a boy too!" "OMG I swear if he's sexy I will kill BOTH of them!" "Me too!" Is that what he meant by mylady? No... those girls have a habit of lying... yet I wanted to believe him. I was so confused! Finally, the bell rang. Oh thank god. Now I can finally focus on something. I began to walk to my Sparring class.

I really wished I was out of this class now... I saw someone walk in. And guess who it was? Elsword. Like, COME ON! Now I can't focus... Wait what am I saying? I can focus with that guy here. He does not play a role in my life... I think. "Alright class! As you know, we have a transfer student. Sir, can you please come up and introduce yourself to the class?" Once the teacher said that, I snapped back to reality. "Certainly." He walked up to the front of the class and introduced himself. "Name's Elsword. So... I am also a Guardian." What the hell is this Guardian shit about?! Come on, I am a part of life too, you know! Don't leave me out of this! The girls began to smile and I heard one of them say," I hope he's mine!" Then I heard another one say," No he's mine!" And this went back and forth. "Ahem." That's when all of the girls stopped babbling and looked at him. "As you know, I can choose any one of you to protect. But that decision was made a long time ago. And if you hurt me or her... Well..." I saw two sharp teeth stick out. "Vampire..." I muttered. I always thought that they weren't real. But now, everything made sense. He licked my leg because I was bleeding. And that's what Vampires love the most. Blood. "Okay Elsword if you're done speaking, you may sit next to Aisha. Aisha please raise your hand." "No need. I already know her." He said with a smirk and sat down next to me. I saw most of the girls giving me dirty looks. "Hey,Elsword...What is a Guardian...?" I asked quietly. "You will know later in time. I'll tell you when the time is right." He said. My cheeks slightly turned red whiel the teacher announced," Okay Elsword, we have something called sparring and I would like you to do it with a familliar partner. Do you mind if you partner up with Aisha?" Oh god... please say ," Why would I partner up with her?" Or something like that! "Alright I'm willing to." Ugh...

(I'm going to try to incorporate other pairings now... hehe)

**Rena's P.O.V**

I looked at the boy who was on the right side of me. He always looked at me with a smile when he didn't see me looking his way. To be honest, I knew he was a Blade Master, but he was really... cute. Those golden eyes of his... and that uniform too... Gah what the heck am I saying?! "Alright students! Pair up with someone please." The boy walked up to me asked," Name's Raven. Would you like to be partners?" I blushed slightly. "N-name's Rena... and sure..." He took my hand and led me outside. This was going to be fun!

**Aisha's P.O.V **

Elsword took me outside, even though it should have been the other way around. "You should be expecting what happens, Aisha." That son of a bitch... Okay now he was starting to get REALLY annoying. " Shut your damn mouth. You don't know if I trained last night or something. I might be stronger now." " Heh, I doubt it, Elemental Master." My face turned slightly red once again and I said," S-shut it. J-just lets get this o-over with." We got into our positions and I readied my staff. The forcefield was activatd, and once it was, we both attacked.

BM- Knife Called Lust- Nightcore

"Lightning Shower!" "Sword Fall!" Many skills were used. I didn't know who was going to win. I know the key to winning though was to concentrate, but yet how can I? His stupid sword won't stay the hell away from me. "Crescent Cut!" I hated that skill so dearly... This time, I didn't even doodge it at all! God I needed to focus so much... Well here's plan B. Meditation was activated, and I used all of my most powerful skills. "Lightning Bolt!" "Lightning Shower!" "Chain Fireball!" and last but not least... "Circle Flame!" I used all of thos eskills and he knocked to the ground. I panted, trying to cath my breath. That was something only my mother Speka can master, but now... I've done it. I've won. He can not say I've cheated. And one more thing that was awesome. I was now a rank B!(song end)

I decided to visit Elsword at the infirmary, just to congratulate him. I walked into it, and I saw him laying on a bed with a smirk on his face. I sat on the bed and blushed slightly while saying," Hey.. g-good game eh?" "I went easy on you, mylady." I felt my cheeks get hotter. "S-stop calling me that!" I then saw his eyes light up a bit. I checked to make sure I wasn't bleeding. And there I was.. bleeding on my right leg.. "May I" He asked me. "Oh um...s-sure.." He smirked and licked my leg slowly. I blushed more than before. After a few minutes, he said," Done." And then I left.

I finally got home and I sat on my bed , sighing. He is really a mystery. And to be honest... Even though he's a Vampire... I like him a lot.. Maybe...Maybe I'll visit him later tonight or something.

**Lol I'm so happy I have this insane ability to type like crazy!**

**Elsword: So... I'm her pervert now...?**

**Aisha: *Blushes***

**Lightning: Mhm! Well that's all for now**

**~Lightning**


	6. Chapter 6

***bows* Lightning is back with another chapter!**

** Aisha's P.O.V**

Elsword was always on my mind now.I just couldn't stay away from him from some reason. I feel like I was one of those girls at school who were obsessed with him. So since I was bored, I decided to go pay him a visit.

I walked into the forest, sighing softly. But then, I heard laughter. I knew it where it as coming from, so I hid behind the tree and examined stuff for a bit. I saw it was Rena laughing with ... Raven..? Yep that was him. Well I'm happy for them a bit. They both found love so easily. Yet I failed at doing that. I sighed softly and I heard a voice asking," Spying tonight, aren't we?" I jumped at the voice and I turned around. "D-don't scare me like that." I said nervously. He kissed my forehead and I blushed. "You want to be like them don't you? " I looked at him with my cheeks super red. "W-what are you.." " Do you want to be in love?" I slowly nodded. "Well I can give you a taste on what it feels like..." "El -kun... What are you-" He slowly backed me up against the tree and kissed my lips. My eyes widened. I didn't know if he was just showing me what the first step of love was... or did this kiss mean something? After a minute or so, he backed away with a smirk on his face. I touched my lips, trying to comprhend what the hell just happened. "And that's what people do when they are in love." "A-Are you in love with me...?" "Who knows...? Maybe maybe not. You'll find out soon enough..." He walked away while smiling. And that's when I went back home.

Everything was happening so fast. I though I would never fall in love with a was scary, yet pretty cool guy. I officially knew what love was now. It wasn't scary. It was just... so new... And I... I had my first kiss... I still remembered it from last night .It was wet... but yet I liked it... It all seemed somewhat fo a dream to me. I sighed softly and began to get ready for another day of school. Today I wore a dress that was gray and went to my knees with black heels. The dress showed my chest slightly, but it wasn't major so I wouldn't... you know... To be honest the only reason why I'm wearing a dress is because there's an assembly at school today. I don't think there was any other reasons... Oh whatever... I never walked in heels before, so this was going to take some time to get used to it.

When I arrived at school today, many boys were whistling at me. God... Why does there have to be perverts... I sighed softly and put on my black jacket and zipped it up. I tried to walk to my locker without tripping, and luckily I survived. I could hear Rena and Eve giggling at the way I was walking. Hey, atleast I was practicing! I sighed softly and got my things... I still had a few mintues until the bell rings. I decided to go look for Elsword. Oh god... Just saying that name in my head makes me blush. I began walking to where I think I would find him, but then I tripped! It was too late to catch myself. I waited for pain, but then I felt soemone grabbed my from behind. I looked up, and I saw Elsword. "T-thanks..." I said softly. " Ah, wearing heels just for me, eh?" I blushed slightly. "W-What n-no! That's not what it is!" He pressed his fingers to my lips and said," Shhh... It's okay... mylady... Now come on. The bell is about to ring." I nodded and that's when we heard on the intercom," Students please arrive in the multipurpose room at this time. We will be having a short assembly." We held hands and walked together. I could hear many girls whispering about me and Elsword,but I didn't care. Finally, we arrived at the multipurpose room.

A unfamilliar woman came into the room and we all had confused looks... except for Elsword. Did he know what was about to happen? "Hello,students. My name is Speks, the famous Elemental Master. I have an important message to send to all of you." Wait a second... did she just say... HER NAME IS SPEKA?! That was my mom's first name! I would HAVE to talk to her after this assembly. "Some of you know this, some of you don't. The Demons here in this continent are just pouring in like crazy.I had permission by your principal that all of you would participate in defeating the Demons. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't let them get close to you. If they do it several times, then you might be dead, or even worse; turn into one." Everyone gasped and whispers were going on. I was scared and Elsword whispered in my ear," I will protect you." That's when I thought abotu the whole Guardian thing. He said he will protect someone since he was a Guardian. Did that mean he was mine...? I was slightly confused. But that was my assumption. I blushed slightly and nodded. "You will all pair up with someone. And if we send you to a location that's extremely populated with Demons, you will have to get into a party of 4. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded slowly." Good. If any of you have questions, come with me. " I was the only one who followed her. We went out into the hallway and I asked her," What is your last name?" "Sakura. Why?" She was... my mother. "Mom, it's me. Your daughter." Everyone told me that she was dead. She never returned home to me for 6 years. She looked at me, then began to cry. Tears began to roll down my face as well. We hugged each other and I heard her say," Sweetie... I am so so sorry..." I looked at her and smiled. " It's not your fault. I understand that you were busy. It's okay. You can come home with me now." She smiled and nodded. "I'll take you there after school." "Okay, sweetie stay safe." I nodded and went back to find Elsword.

I found him in the classroom that I suppose we were supposed to kill the Demons off in. "Okay, now everyone partner up with someone. The Demon population isn't super bad, so you will need a group of 2." Elsword held my hand and I blushed." Speka was my mom." I said to him quietly." Oh I know." He said with a smirk and we walked towards the teacher to tell her that we both were pairing up.

**Another chapter done! I've been writing constantly :33 ill try to do two chapters a day since I type fast.**

**Elsword: Does she know yet?**

**Aisha: Know what? o.o**

**Lightning: Very close! Maybe I'll reveal the secret in da next chapter :333**

**Rate and Review!**

**~Lightning**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back! Heheehehehe My wrist is killing me but Idc because I love chu all. Shout out to the peeps who give me reviews! Thank you so much! Now let's continue.**

**Aisha's P.O.V**

I sighed and asked the teacher," Where will we be sent to?" "Banthus Cave. The portal that leads to that location is over there. I recommend you ready yourself first before you jump in. Don't worry, the portal won't close for a while so take as long as you'd like." Elsword and I nodded and I practiced my magic for a bit. "You're seriously going to do that?" I nodded and smiled." I have this weird thing that happens in my family. Whenever I practice first for at least 5 minutes,I am immediately strong. Same with the rest of my family." He sighed and said," I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to train for a little bit too..." He practiced all of the skills he had, and I stared at him in amazement. He immediately casted one skill after another. He was so quick with it. Once he caught me staring he asked,"You think I'm that cute,huh?" That little.. My face lit up slightly and I shook my head. "N-no I'm serious! I was j-just admiring t-the way you move when you c-cast your skills.." "Oh then I guess I shouldn't do what I was going to do..." "What were you-" He came over to me and kissed my lips once again. I knew that he loved me. He decided to make it wet once again, then after a while he stopped it. Drool was on both of our chins and I whiped it while blushing. " O-oh that..." He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Yep... I like you, Aisha. Now come on." My face was super red and I nodded while grabbing his hand. We went inside and jumped into the portal.

The world we were now in wasn't like the other one. The cave was very dark and damp. "Watch your step." He said to me. I nodded and used a fire skill that lit up the room slightly. "Aisha... you know the Guardian thing that everyone keeps talking about.. right?" My heart began to pound faster. "Y-yes... What about it?" " Well... A long time ago, before you and I were born, my sister was alive. She was told to be a Guardian of the Sakura family. She couldn't do it by herself. She only protected your sister, Noah. She failed at that though, which explains why she is dead now. When I was old enough to become a Guardian, they told me to protect you as much as I can. That's why I'm always in the forest. I can watch over you. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I like you a lot... But there's a consequence to that. If I fall in love with you, I have to turn you into a vampire like me, or I have to kill myself." I looked at him with my eyes widened. I was confused on some parts, but yet... I understood everything. "Elsword... I like you too.. " He smiled and nodded. After that, we hurried and defeated all the Demonas that were hidden in the cave.

We came back while holding hands. The girls were super mad at us. I didn't care. I looked around for Eve. Apperently she was still in the portal that had the place called "Heart of the Ancient Waterway". "Thank goodness you both are alive. Eve has been gone with Ara for a long time now, can you please go check up on them?" We both nodded and jumped into the portal. If they have not came back in a while, they must have trouble with the main Demon.

We saw blood splattered onto the wall. It wasn't fresh.. Pretty old. I guess it was here from a long time ago. "Elsword... Are they dead?" I asked him softly." No, but they're close to being dead. I don't know who is attacking them , though. No scent." I knew it. People hid there scents so they could not be found. Only one person who I knew could do that. Chung. I heard a maniac type of laughter and I quickly went on ahead. There stood before us was Chung. He was a lot different now, though. He had black hair instead of blonde, and golden eyes instead of blue ones. "Chung I thought you were dead!" I yelled." Ah well your little buddy here left out one thing. We werewolves are associated with Demons. We can call them whenever we'd like to. They can heal us with a snap. I guess that's why your boyfriend heals so fast as well." "He's not my boyfriend! And what is he talking about, Elsword!?" He had a guilty look on his face. " Aisha I am associated with the Demons. But I don't use their power as much as he does. I only am associated with them because I was close to dying when I was 12. I had to take in something called a Dark El to keep me alive. That's the only reason why I am." I didn't know if I should stay or go. I fell in love with a Demon. I am so stupid. I shocked Chung with my skill, "Lightning Bolt", and ran off crying and saying," You finish him off! I can't... I can't do this!" I also took Eve and Ara along with me as well.

I sat in the infirmary watching both of them sleeping peacfully. "Atleast they aren't like Elsword and Chung yet..." I muttered to myself. I cried softly and began to think. I was so crazy, thinking that I could fall in love with him. I should've stayed away from him. The more I thought about him, the more I began to cry, " Elsword is looking for you, Aisha." I turned around and I saw the teacher that let us fight off the Demons. "I don't want to see him." I said to her. "Aisha. I need to talk to you." Elsword was there... I didn't have the courage to speak now. I began to cry even more. I heard him come inside and he put me on his lap. "Aisha.. please don't cry." "How can I not cry... You didn't have the courage to tell me that you were a Demon!" " Aisha.. but I'm not like the rest. I don't kill everyone I see. Whether I am your Guardian or not, I would never kill you. That's why I didn't kill you the first time we met. I'm different. Can you please forgive me?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek and said," Thank you." "Do you have any more secrets that you didn't tell me?" I said with a giggle. "No I'm pretty sure... " He said with a chuckle. I nodded and took his hand and we both got out of there.

**Yay! So much sadness ;-; in this chapter. Btw... Ima do a time skip in the next one. Atleast to a month or so. It'll be cool trust me! And sowwie if this chapter is cruddy .**

**Aisha: Oh god... Lightning Got some evil plans!**

**Elsword: Idc. As long I'm with Aisha**

**Aisha: *Blushes* **

**Lightning: Oh course! Now remember to Rate and Review, ya'll!**

**~Lightning**


	8. NOTICE

hey guys! q.q I AM SUPER SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPLOAD TODAY! effing school... -_- Anyways...i wont upload until its the weekend so i can focus more. Ill try to get another story running too. im thinking of doing a IS X DW or a Chung x Eve. Or ill take your ideas! It can be a vampire ff, vocaloid ff, anything! Ill take it! whatever has the most votes wins! Leave what ya want in the comments/review thingy! Until next time!

~Lightning


End file.
